transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
Maïssa
Maïssa was Arkady Karasov's girlfriend and right-hand woman and the secondary antagonist in the 2015 action film The Transporter Refueled. Biography Past In 1995, Maïssa worked as a prostitute on the street in the French Riviera when suddenly a few vans drove up and Arkady Karasov and his sidekicks got out. The latter announced that prostitution was now his business and shot the gangsters who had previously controlled the business. Before he drove away, he approached Maïssa and asked if she wanted to work for him. Maïssa actually joined Karasov and became his right hand and girlfriend for the next 15 years. Assisting Karasov When Karasov is informed on his yacht that his banker, Stanislav Turgin, was murdered, Maïssa accompanies him to the morgue. It out that the banker has been robbed and important information about Karasov's empire is missing and Maïssa promises the angry Karasov that they will find and punish the perpetrator. In order to be able to exclude his own girls as perpetrators, Karasov has Maïssa gather them together. She tells him that she has gathered everyone who resembles the perpetrators from the bank's surveillance video and that all but four are currently present. Karasov concludes that one of the four must be the dead from the hotel and the other three must be robbers. Maïssa asks him what the banker had stored in the lockers and skeptically claims that this doesn't explain the getaway driver. From his behavior, she recognizes that he knows the driver and Karasov confirms this and explains that they have a common past. Karasov therefore kidnaps the father of Frank Martin - the getaway car driver - and forces the protagonist to visit him and follow his orders. Frank is forced to take the three girls - Anna, Qiao Chang and Maria Katju - to the coast, where Maïssa awaits them and mockingly welcomes them. Only then will she bring the four to Karasov's yacht. While the Russian confronts the newcomers, Maïssa stays in the background and observes silently the scene. But when Karasov's robbing partners Leo Imasov and Yuri Ulster appear, Karasov is supposed to prove that they have not stolen their money and he orders Maïssa to bring him his tablet. Final Confrontation and Death When a shootout finally occurs, Maïssa pulls a hidden weapon out of the sofa. She takes cover and at the same time recognizes on the tablet that a second person is logged into Karasov's account and is currently in the engine room. She escapes from the room and makes her way into the machine room. There she shoots Gina Guerra Lopez, the fourth member of the band of robbers, who has just captured Karasov's entire fortune and transferred it to her account, and takes her tablet. However, Gina has already logged out of the account again and while Maïssa tries desperately to gain access to the account, the wounded woman attacks Karasov's girlfriend from behind and strangles her with a cable before she finally dies of her wound herself. Trivia * Maïssa was portrayed by French model and actress, Noémie Lenoir. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary villains Category:Deceased characters